1-Year Anniversary Engagement
by Psych7706
Summary: Shawn decided it was time to ask Juliet to marry him. If everything goes planned he will end up happy! Probably will be continued. This is meant to be the first one of the Starfish Spencer series.
1. Chapter 1

Shawn and Juliet's 1-year anniversary of dating was today. Shawn was pacing around his apartment trying to think of ideas so that he and Juliet could enjoy an evening to themselves.

Shawn was thinking about proposing to Juliet since she knew his secret. Shawn went to Jared and bought Juliet a ring. He called Frank, Loyd, and Juliet's mom to ask if he could propose to her. Of course they said yes. Shawn asked for Juliet's ring size.

Shawn went to counter at Jared's and asked for a size 6 ring and had it all customized.

Shawn heard Juliet's ringtone come on his phone. He looked at his screen and the picture of them two in Canada last summer.

"Hey you. What's up?" Shawn answered his phone.

"Nothing. Happy 1-year anniversary Shawn." Juliet said.

"Thanks babe. Happy 1-year anniversary to you also. I have something planned for us tonight. I say a nice candlelit dinner on the beach or at the diner we first met at. Your choice. Anyways, I do need to talk with you when we get there. I will pick you up at 7 wear something nice. We are eating at the Wine Cask." Shawn said.

"Ok. Can't wait. Will I see you before then? I have something to give you." Juliet asked.

"Yeah. I will swing by the station when I get done what I am doing at the office and we will talk and visit." Shawn said.

"Ok. Love you." Juliet said.

"Love you too." Shawn said.

Shawn hung up his phone and returned to the desk where he was making sure Juliet's ring was perfect.

Shawn paid for the ring and went outside and called Gus to come and pick him up.

Gus pulled up to the curb and unlocked the doors so Shawn could get in.

"What's in the bag man?" Gus asked.

"I am going to ask Juliet to marry me tonight since it's our 1-year anniversary." Shawn said.

"That's great man. What did your dad and her parents say?" Gus asked.

"My dad was happy and her parents were a little too excited, except for Lloyd but that's just Lloyd." Shawn said.

Gus nodded and asked, "Where to?"

"Station. Can you wait in the car while I go in there because I don't want her to find out about the ring and such." Shawn said.

"Sure dude." Gus said.

Gus took off to the station and pulled into his parking spot that Shawn put there for him.

Shawn got out of the car and went inside to see Juliet.

Shawn got inside and found his favorite blond detective at her desk typing away.

Shawn quickly snuck up on her and hugged her from behind.

"Hey, I'm here." Shawn whispered.

Juliet smiled and turned her neck so she could see his face.

"Yes you are. You scared the shit out of me." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and pulled a chair over to her desk.

"What did you want to talk to me about Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Well we have been dating a year and you never spend more than a night at your apartment so…" Juliet paused.

Juliet grabbed her purse and got keys out of her purse and put them in Shawn's hands.

"I think it is time that we move in with each other. What do you think?" Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed the keys and smiled and said, "I would love that. Most of my stuff is already over there I just have some movies that I need to pick up and my other things then I will head over there once I am done here."

"I knew you like the idea." Juliet said leaning over her desk to kiss him.

Shawn leaned in with her and kissed her.

"Sorry Jules, I have to go I have been on a time crunch today." Shawn said.

"Ok. Love you." Juliet said disappointed.

"Love you too." Shawn said bending down for one more kiss.

Shawn didn't want to leave Juliet but he had to get stuff done for tonight.

Shawn walked out of the station and back to the blueberry where Gus waited on him.

"Thanks for waiting buddy." Shawn said.

"No problem. What are those keys for?" Gus asked.

"Oh these? These are mine to Jules' house that I am moving into shortly." Shawn said putting them on his key ring.

Gus said, "Wow. Neat. Do we need to drop off by your house and pick some stuff up?"

"Yeah. I also need to go get a nice suit for tonight." Shawn said.

"Ok man." Gus said.

Gus drove to Shawn's apartment thinking how him and Shawn have always been best friends.

"What's wrong Gus?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing just thinking." Gus answered.

Shawn shrugged and started texting Juliet.

"_Hey Jules. I miss you already."_

_"Shawn, you just saw me 10 minutes ago. I miss you too." Juliet replied._

_"Can't wait for tonight. It's going to be epic."_

Juliet smiled at the text she got from Shawn and texted back, "_Hmm. I can't wait either. I need to get back to work. I will see you in a little bit. Love you! XOXO!" _

Shawn smiled and put his phone up and continued to enjoy the ride he and Gus were having.

Gus pulled into Shawn's apartment complex and drove him to his door.

"Gus can you help me with some of this stuff please?" Shawn asked.

Gus got out of the car to help Shawn.

Shawn pulled out his key ring and unlocked his door. Shawn and Gus went inside.

Shawn went to his bedroom and got a few more clothes out of the closet and put them in his bag. Next he got his Playstaion and his games so he wouldn't be completely bored over there.

They got finished packing and Gus said, "Shawn, I am very happy for you and Juliet. No matter what we will always be best friends."

"Gus, you know that's right." Shawn said and put out his fist to fistbump Gus.

They put Shawn's stuff in the blueberry and took off to Juliet's house.

Shawn texted Jules and said, "_Just left the apartment, now on the way to your house to put all my stuff where I want it. XOXO."_

_"Ok Shawn. I am coming home a little early so shouldn't be too too long until I will be home." _Juliet texted back.

Gus pulled into Juliet's driveway and Shawn and Gus got out and went inside.

Shawn unlocked the door and let him and Gus in.

"Gus, put the boxes in the bedroom please." Shawn said.

Gus went to the bedroom and put Shawn's clothes and everything on the floor in the bedroom.

"I have a suit that I can wear tonight. I found it in the closet at my apartment." Shawn said.

"So am I free to go?" Gus asked.

"Yes Gussy, you can go now." Shawn said.

Gus left and Shawn started unpacking his stuff.

Shawn heard the lock on the door start to unlock so he got a bat or whatever to hit someone with and waited for the door to open.

The door opened and Juliet stood right in front of him.

"I told you I was coming home early." Juliet said.

"I know. I forgot." Shawn mumbled.

Juliet laughed and kissed Shawn.

"I was just in the middle of unpacking my stuff and putting it where it is needed." Shawn said.

"Ok. Finish that and I will be relaxing on the couch." Juliet said.

Shawn felt around in his pocket for the ring. Shawn found the ring in his back pocket.

Shawn sighed.

Shawn got finished unpacking his stuff and he set up his PlayStation in the living room.

Once Shawn got done he sat on the couch next to Juliet who was sleeping. He picked up her head and put it on his legs.

Juliet moved and opened one eye and smiled and went straight back to sleep.

Shawn woke Juliet up so she could go get ready for dinner tonight.

"Jules, you need to get up. We need to go get ready for dinner." Shawn whispered.

Juliet moaned and waved her hand.

"Ok. I guess you leave me no choice but to pick you up and throw you on the bed." Shawn joked.

Juliet shot open her eyes and got up.

"Gosh. Really you were going to throw me?" Juliet smirked.

Shawn nodded and went into the bedroom and changed.

"Jules, we have 30 minutes until we have to be there." Shawn yelled.

"I know. I need to put on my makeup then we can go." Juliet said.

Shawn checked in his pockets to see if he had the ring.

Shawn took a seat on the couch waiting for Juliet to get ready.

Juliet walked into the living room and said, "I'm ready."

Shawn got up and met her halfway and said, "You look amazing."

"Thank you. You do also. Ready to go?" Juliet said.

"Yes. Let's go." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet got in her little green car and took off to the restaurant.

Shawn pulled into the parking lot exactly at 7:30.

He and Juliet got out of the car and went up to say their reservation and went to their table.

"Shawn this is really nice." Juliet whispered.

Shawn looked at her and smiled.

Shawn pulled out Juliet's chair for her.

"I know. I planned this whole thing out today. I also have a present for you." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at him and said, "Well what is it?"

"Juliet O'Hara, you have been the love of my life for 8 years. I know we have sent some mixed signals these last few years but I am glad everything finally fell into place and put the pieces together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and bent down on one knee and said, "Juliet O'Hara will you do the honor of marrying me and make me the happiest man on the planet?"

Juliet looked at Shawn with tears in her eyes and said, "Yes Shawn Spencer I will marry you."

Shawn got up and slid the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"It fits just right Shawn. How did you know my ring size?" Juliet asked.

Shawn jokingly put his finger to his head and said, "I called your mom."

Juliet gave him another hug and a kiss and sat down.

"Ready to enjoy the rest of our life together Mr. Spencer?" Juliet asked.

"I sure am Mrs. Spencer." Shawn said back.

The happy couple enjoyed the rest of the night and the night ended just like Shawn had planned it to.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand across the table and said, "I had a really good time tonight Jules."

"Me too Shawn. I am so excited to be engaged to you. I thought you were never going to ask." Juliet said.

"I was just waiting for the right time. I thought tonight would be perfect since we have dated exactly 1 year tonight." Shawn said.

"How did your dad like the idea?" Juliet asked sipping from her glass of wine.

"He was excited. He asked me if I was ever going to propose to you." Shawn answered.

The waitress brought out the check and Shawn paid for it.

"Are you ready to go Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. I also have something for you in my purse to give you before we get going." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and waited on Juliet.

Juliet dug around her purse to find Shawn's gift.

Juliet found the gift and gave it to Shawn.

Shawn opened the gift box which had a frame and a picture they took with the cast from the show Twin Peaks.

"Jules, this is an amazing gift. That was taken like 2 weeks after we started dating." Shawn said.

"I know. I have had it for days just waiting to give it to you." Juliet said.

Shawn put the picture down on the table and bent down to hug Juliet.

"Thank you Jules. Love you." Shawn said grabbing the picture and Juliet's hand.

They walked out of the restaurant and into Juliet's little green car.

Shawn was being a gentleman that whole evening.

"Jules, I am getting a car soon. Maybe after we get married." Shawn blurted out.

"Are you sure Shawn? Is that really what you want to do? Why don't you wait until we have a baby first? I know how much that bike means to you." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's left hand and looked down at her hand with the ring on her finger and said, "I guess you are right. It won't be long until we have a baby, my senses are telling me that."

Juliet laughed and looked down at her hand and said, "You know Shawn, it feels so weird to have a ring on my hand especially from now on. I like it."

"I'm glad Jules. I spent very long trying to find the right one." Shawn said.

"Well I would've been happy with any ring. As long as I am marrying you I am always happy." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and picked up Juliet's hand and kissed the top of it.

"Jules, I thought I was scared of commitment. Turns out that it isn't so bad. I think this is a big step for us." Shawn said.

"I am very proud of you Shawn. It is a really big step for you and us. As long as you're happy I am happy." Juliet said.

Shawn continued to drive home to their house but took a detour instead.

"Shawn, you know this isn't the way to the house." Juliet said.

"I know. I have something else for tonight." Shawn said.

"There's more?" Juliet asked.

"Just a little something. It maybe another present but small present." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and said, "Really? How much time have you had today?"

"I have had plenty of time today since I didn't work today and Gus helped me out a bit." Shawn said.

Shawn drove to his dad's house and stopped.

"What are we doing at your dad's place?" Juliet asked.

"I have something in there for you." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet got out of the car and walked inside his dad's house hand in hand.

"Dad!" Shawn yelled.

"In here Shawn." Henry yelled back.

Shawn and Juliet walked into the living room and saw Henry, Madeline, Gus, Frank, and Juliet's mom and step-dad.

"Hey guys what's up?" Henry asked.

"Oh. I told Jules I had something here for her." Shawn said.

Juliet looked around shocked to see all of their family there.

"Shawn, this is her gift. I brought in your mom, Gus just came over, and I called Frank, and Juliet's mom and Lloyd." Henry said.

Juliet turned around to Shawn and said, "Thank you so much. I knew there was a reason why I fell in love with you."

"Well everyone, a few of you may know this but today is Jules' and I 1-year anniversary and I had a special night planned. I proposed to Juliet at dinner tonight." Shawn said.

As soon as Juliet heard Shawn say that they were engaged her face lit up.

"Oh Goose, I am so happy for you." Madeline said.

"Thanks mom." Shawn said.

Maddie hugged Shawn and then Juliet and told Juliet, "Welcome to the family Juliet."

Juliet smiled and then went to hug all of her parents.

"Well Julie, are you happy?" Juliet's mother asked.

"Yes I am mom. I am really happy." Juliet answered.

"Well I am glad. In fact we are all glad. He is good to you and that's all that matters am I right?" Juliet's mom said.

"Yes ma'am you are right. Thank you all for allowing Shawn to propose to me. I thought he was never going to ask." Juliet said.

Frank put a hand on Juliet's shoulder and said, "He would've anyways even if he didn't have our permission."

Juliet laughed and visited with her parents some more.

Shawn was talking to Gus when Juliet came over there and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Shawn turned around to face Juliet and put his hands on her waist and said, "Are you ready to go?"

Juliet nodded and said, "Yes. I am tired. Too much fun for tonight."

Shawn kissed Juliet's forehead and said, "Well Jules and I are going to get home. We are tired. Thank you guys for everything."

They all said their goodbyes and Shawn and Juliet went home.

They got in the car and Juliet asked, "Did you plan for all of them to be at your dad's house?"

"Yeah. I don't know how Frank got there nor do I want to know. I am glad he showed up though." Shawn said.

"Shawn, thank you for being so good to me." Juliet said.

"Jules, you don't need to worry about that anymore. I am yours forever. Anyways no problem. I would do anything for you." Shawn said.

Juliet reached over and turned on the radio and her and Shawn's song came on.

Shawn started singing and Juliet laughed the entire time.

"Jules, why are you laughing? I can sing "Drunk On You" just like Luke Bryan and you know that." Shawn said.

"Yeah you can, but your singing is just so funny." Juliet laughed.

Shawn pulled into their driveway and got out and ran to open Juliet's door.

Shawn unlocked the door and then picked Juliet up and ran in the house shutting the door with his foot.

"Shawn! Put me down." Juliet yelled.

"No." Shawn said still running in the house.

Shawn finally reached their bedroom and Shawn put Juliet gently down on the bed and said, "I had a great time tonight Mrs. Spencer."

"I did too Mr. Spencer. We get to plan the wedding or start thinking about the wedding tomorrow morning since we aren't working." Juliet said.

Shawn groaned and changed into his pajamas and threw Juliet hers.

They both got in bed and Shawn turned on the TV.

"Goodnight Shawn. Love you." Juliet said leaning over to kiss Shawn but he was already asleep.

Juliet grabbed the remote and turned off the TV and kissed Shawn goodnight then went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Shawn got up before Juliet which never happens and cooked breakfast for her.

Juliet rolled to Shawn's side of the bed and noticed Shawn wasn't there. She rolled out of bed and put on her slippers and walked out into the kitchen.

"Good morning Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn stopped fixing his coffee and went to Juliet and said, "Good morning."

"What are you doing up so early?" Juliet asked.

"I decided I wanted to cook dinner for you this morning since we don't have work today." Shawn said.

Shawn went back to fixing his coffee and Juliet came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Thank you Shawn. I love you."

Shawn turned around and pulled Juliet closer to him and said, "I love you too Jules. I will always love you."

Juliet smiled then got on her tip toes and kissed Shawn.

Shawn took a sip of his coffee and walked to the couch to watch ESPN.

Juliet walked over to the couch and sat on Shawn's lap and took a sip of his coffee.

"Did I say you could have a sip of my coffee?" Shawn asked jokingly.

"No, but I did anyways. It is really good by the way." Juliet said.

"Well I am glad you approve." Shawn said.

"What do you want to do today Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking about unpacking the rest of my stuff then go to my apartment and bring some of that over here that I want. I was thinking about calling my dad to come help me move my bed and stuff to a storage room somewhere." Shawn said.

Juliet put her head on Shawn's shoulder and said, "Ok, that is one option, but wait until the weekend since you have more time to do it and don't have to rush and all that stuff. I was thinking that we could sit here and start planning the wedding and do that "Save the Date" thing most people do."

Shawn smiled and said, "You are full of amazing ideas. I like your idea better anyway. I get to spend time with you."

Juliet laughed and took another sip of Shawn's coffee.

"Ok. Let's eat breakfast and we can start unpacking your stuff then we can sit down and think about when we want the wedding to be." Juliet said.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you want pancakes?" Shawn asked.

"Yes please. Please put pineapple on the side." Juliet answered.

"Got it." Shawn got up and went into the kitchen and started making the pancake batter.

"Jules, I need help over here." Shawn said.

Juliet got up to go help Shawn and Shawn had a handful of pancake mix in his hand.

"What do you need help with?" Juliet asked.

Shawn turned around and wiped the pancake batter on Juliet's face.

"Shawn, what in the hell? You are so getting it now." Juliet said.

"Come at me Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet reached in the fridge to find the whipped cream and took it out.

"Shawn look at me." Juliet said.

Juliet took the cap off the whipped cream and sprayed it in Shawn's face.

Shawn said, "Come here Jules."

Juliet stepped closer to Shawn and Shawn bent down and wiped the pancake batter off of Juliet's face and kissed her.

Now Juliet had whipped cream all over her face.

"Now that was sweet." Juliet said.

Shawn wiped off their faces and went back to cooking Juliet's pancakes.

Shawn finished the pancakes and said, "Jules, your pancakes and pineapple is served."

Juliet got up off of the couch with Shawn's coffee in her hands and refilled it for herself.

"You really like my coffee don't' you?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded and began to eat her pancakes.

Shawn sat down and ate his pancakes also.

The couple sat and ate for 10 minutes before Shawn broke the silence saying, "I was thinking about an April wedding. Not too cold and not too hot."

"That could be a date. I was thinking May because like you said, not too hot and not too cold." Juliet said.

"The other 10 months are out of that equation. So we just need to decide between April and May." Shawn said.

"I hope you do realize that April is like 5 months away and May is 6 months away. Are you sure you want to move fast with this?" Juliet asked.

"I do Jules. I would do it tomorrow if I had the chance to marry you." Shawn said.

"You are just too cute Shawn. Since May is further down the road do you want to get married in May?" Juliet said.

"I like May. It's so pretty in May." Shawn said.

"Ok. Write down the month and text that to your mom, my mom, and call your dad. Also tell Gus." Juliet said.

Shawn took out his phone and put a group message between him, Juliet, Madeline, and Juliet's mom.

"Just sent out a group text with you included, so you can see what we are saying." Shawn said.

"Thanks. The next thing for the wedding is the engagement pictures and "Save the Date" pictures." Juliet said.

"Let's schedule that in the next month or two." Shawn said.

"I like your thinking Mr. Spencer." Juliet said.

The two of them finished eating and Juliet started to help Shawn unpack the rest of his clothes and stuff.

"Ok. Now that is done let me go get my laptop and we can plan this whole thing out right now just the important dates and what not." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet sat down and looked for a photographer for the pictures.

"Shawn, your phone is vibrating." Juliet said.

"It's a text from my mom." Shawn said.

The text said, "_Hey Goose, glad you two picked a month. I was thinking the 6__th__ of May. Tell me what you think. I am going to be in town for the next year. My job transferred me here for a while." _

"Jules, my mom is staying down here for a whole year." Shawn said.

"That's awesome babe, what else did she say?" Juliet said.

"She suggested May 6th for the wedding date. What do you think?" Shawn suggested.

"I like that. Let's get married on May 6th." Juliet said.

Shawn typed into his computer a calendar that he setup just for the wedding and put May 6th: Wedding Day.

"What else do we need to do?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. Oh shit, we never told Karen and Carlton and everyone else at the station that we are getting married." Shawn said.

"Shawn calm down. We have only been engaged for like 12 hours ok? We will make a trip up there tomorrow." Juliet said.

Shawn chuckled and said, "Your right."

Juliet started playing with her ring on her finger and said, "It still feels weird wearing a ring on my finger."

"I know. Just give it some time. I promise you will get used to it soon." Shawn said.

Shawn lied down on the bed and Juliet followed him putting her head on his chest and Shawn's arm around her.

"I could get used to this." Shawn said.

"I can too. Let's pick a honeymoon spot next. I am tired. I need a nap." Juliet said.

"I couldn't agree with you anymore Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet fell asleep in the position that they were in. They looked so peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn and Juliet woke up from their nap.

"Shawn, when do you want to do the engagement pictures?" Juliet asked.

"In maybe 2 weeks? We still have some other stuff to plan though." Shawn said.

"Two weeks sounds good. I didn't know that so much stuff went into planning a wedding!" Juliet said.

"I know." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's laptop and went to the photographer's website to make an appointment to take the pictures.

"Jules, do you want to be one of those cheesy couples who share an email address?" Shawn asked.

"I don't care. As long as I still my SBPD one that I have to have." Juliet answered.

"I need my Psych one also." Shawn said.

"Are you going to set it up?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. We need to make one just so people can get in touch with us both instead of having to type in two different emails." Shawn said.

Juliet handed Shawn his laptop and he set up their email account.

"Do you want me to email this photographer lady?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, since you have the email up now." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded and started the email saying, "_Hi this is Shawn Spencer, and I was wondering if you can do some engagement pictures for me and my fiancée. If you can email us back at this email address. We are hoping to get it done in the next 2 weeks if you don't mind. Thanks, Shawn Spencer and Juliet O'Hara."_

Juliet looked over the email to see if it sounded decent to send.

"I am very impressed Shawn, this is very well typed." Juliet said.

"Well Juliet thank you. I do need to sound somewhat educated when I am dealing with these kinds of things that mean a lot to me." Shawn said.

"Well that is a good thing. I am glad you care a lot about this. That makes me happy." Juliet said.

"Well I am glad I can make you happy. I plan to do that forever." Shawn said.

Shawn's phone rang.

"Hey Jules, this is the chief. Do you want to tell her that we are getting married now?" Shawn asked.

"Sure." Juliet said.

"Hey chief, what's up?" Shawn answered his phone.

"Mr. Spencer, do you have time to come down to the station today for about maybe an hour? We have this dude who is so hard to read. Will you please come down and psychically read him or whatever you do?" Karen said.

"Chief hold on one second let me see if I have anything else today." Shawn said.

Shawn put down his phone and Juliet picked up.

"Hey chief it's O'Hara." Juliet said.

"O'Hara, I had no clue that you were with Spencer." Karen said.

"Yeah. He is helping me with something. Hold on let me put you on speaker. He has his post-it note in front of him." Juliet said.

Juliet put Karen on speaker.

"Ok. Chief Juliet and I have something to tell you. Is Lassie around?" Shawn said.

"No, he is not. I can call him in though." Karen said.

"Do that." Juliet said.

Karen told Lassiter to come in her office.

"Lassiter is in here." Karen said.

Shawn looked at Juliet and counted to 3.

"We are getting married." Shawn and Juliet said in unison.

"Congrats you guys. I am very happy for you." Karen said.

"Thanks chief. Shawn moved in last night and we have been planning bits of the wedding." Juliet said.

"When is the wedding?" Karen asked.

"May 6th." Juliet answered.

Shawn heard a knock at the door.

Shawn went to open the door and saw Lassiter outside.

Shawn ran back into the bedroom where Juliet was sitting and Lassiter followed him.

"What in the hell Spencer? You think you can just propose to my partner just because you two have been dating for a year?" Lassiter yelled.

"Lassiter, how in the hell did you get over there that fast. I thought you went back to your desk." Karen yelled through the phone.

"Well Lassie, I did last night. Don't worry. I am not going to hurt her I promise." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and blushed when Shawn said that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"You better not Spencer. You know what will happen if you do." Lassiter said.

"Lassiter, you will not do anything to Shawn. Do you understand me?" Karen said firmly.

"Yes I do chief. I will be back at the station in about an hour." Lassiter said.

"Ok. Congrats you two. Happy for you guys. Bye." Karen said.

"Bye chief." All three of them said in unison.

Juliet hung up the phone.

"Carlton! Why in the hell are you mad about me and Shawn getting married?" Juliet yelled.

"It's not that I am not happy for you O'Hara, it's just that Spencer is a child." Carlton said.

Shawn backed out of the bedroom and went into the living room and watched ESPN.

"Look what you did Carlton! You made Shawn go away." Juliet yelled even more.

"Well. . . I didn't mean to." Carlton said.

"Shawn loves me and I love him. I wouldn't be marrying him or dating him if I didn't love him. I know damn well Shawn will never hurt me. Damn Carlton I was having a perfect day until you showed up. Get the hell out of my house." Juliet yelled.

Carlton walked out of the bedroom and Juliet slammed the door and ran her fingers through her hair and sat on the bed waiting for Shawn to come back in.

Shawn heard the door slam in the back and saw Lassiter walk down the hall.

"What's wrong Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing Spencer." Lassiter said.

Shawn walked to the door and locked it after Lassiter left.

Shawn walked down the hall to the bedroom and knocked on the door and said, "Jules, can I come in."

Juliet got up off of the bed and opened the door and fell into Shawn's arms and cried.

"What's wrong babe?" Shawn asked.

"Carlton." Juliet said. "He thinks that you will hurt me and I know damn well that you won't because you love me."

"Well Lassie is just an idiot. Don't listen to him Jules. If you are happy that's all that matters. If you're happy I am happy." Shawn said.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and said, "You always know what to say don't you?"

"Well I do have a way with words. Now come on let's finish picture planning this thing." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet walked back into the bedroom and finished planning the engagement pictures.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks have already passed and it was time for Shawn and Juliet to take their engagement pictures.

Shawn got up and took a shower and let Juliet sleep a little late. Shawn got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and went into his closet where Juliet picked out an outfit for him to wear today. Shawn dried off and put on his clothes and went to go wake up Juliet.

"Jules." Shawn whispered. "Time to get up. It is the day we go take our engagement pictures."

Juliet opened her eyes and said, "You look really nice."

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet and said, "Go take a shower and do whatever you have to do and I will make us coffee." Shawn said.

Juliet slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom and took a shower.

Meanwhile, Shawn went in the kitchen and fixed them coffee.

Juliet got out the shower and dried her hair and put on her outfit that she picked out for herself. She then walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Shawn was fixing his cup of coffee.

Juliet snuck up behind Shawn and wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning babe. How are you?" Shawn asked.

"I am good. Is this your coffee?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. I fixed you a cup just a second ago." Shawn answered.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

"We need to be at the first place in about 20 minutes. We better get going. Let's drink this on the way there." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet put their coffee in a thermos and went out the door.

"So Shawn, where are we going?" Juliet asked.

"It's a surprise Jules. I can't tell you." Shawn said.

Juliet kept thinking of all the places Shawn might have thought of and said, "Is it the diner where we first met?"

"Damn Jules, how did you figure it out so fast?" Shawn asked.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and said, "I know you very well Shawn Spencer. I thought of all the places you might have thought of."

"Well you did a very good job." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled up to the diner where they first met and saw the photographer waiting on them.

"Hi, I am Shawn Spencer and this is Juliet O'Hara." Shawn said.

"Hi, I am Leah and I will be taking your engagement pictures for you two today." Leah said.

"Sounds good." Juliet said.

"Now Shawn, here told me this is the first place that you guys met. Am I right?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, it was a very long time ago and it means something to the both of us." Juliet said.

"Wonderful. How about we go get started? Shawn has picked a bunch of places today." Leah said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and Shawn smiled and followed Leah in the diner.

"Why don't you two sit in the seats where you first met?" Leah suggested.

Shawn and Juliet sat in the exact seats where they met that morning.

"Perfect." Leah said. "Juliet, put your left hand on top of Shawn's right hand and look at each other for me."

Shawn and Juliet did exactly that and Leah took pictures of them.

"That was a good pose. What else do you have in mind Shawn?" Leah asked.

"I was going to put her in my lap and have us look at each other smiling." Shawn said.

"That sounds good." Leah said.

Shawn put Juliet on his lap and did the pose that he suggested.

Leah took pictures of them like that.

"Ok. Where to next?" Leah said.

"Can I talk with Juliet for a moment?" Shawn asked.

Leah nodded.

Shawn took Juliet by the hand and said, "Jules, would it bug you if we went to Declan's house and take a few pictures there because that is kind of how we got together."

"Shawn, you know that Declan and I don't talk to each other anymore right?" Juliet asked.

"I know Jules, just for like 2 pictures?" Shawn said.

"Fine." Juliet said.

"That's my girl." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet walk back to Leah.

"Why don't you follow us to the location?" Shawn asked.

"That is fine." Leah said.

Shawn and Juliet went to their car while Leah went to hers.

Shawn and Juliet took off to Declan's house and Leah followed them.

"I really hope Declan isn't there" Juliet said.

"Jules, I know this might be a little weird for you, hell it is weird for me but these are our pictures. This is our life." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and smiled.

"I do know where the spare key is hidden." Juliet said.

"Good." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled into Declan's driveway and parked where he parked when he was over there.

Leah got out of her car and Shawn and Juliet got out of theirs.

"Now where is the key at Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Knock first and if that doesn't work look under the flower pot." Juliet said.

Shawn walked up and knocked on Declan's door.

Declan came around the corner and opened the door.

"Shawn, what are you doing here?" Declan asked.

"Juliet and I are here to take a picture or two if you don't mind." Shawn said.

"She's here? Where at?" Declan asked.

Shawn motioned for Juliet to come toward him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Declan, how have you been?" Juliet asked.

"I have been doing good." Declan said.

Juliet smiled and looked at Shawn and said, "Do you mind if we come in here and take like 2 pictures?"

"No not at all." Declan said.

"Thanks." Shawn and Juliet said in unison.

Declan moved out of the doorway so Shawn, Juliet, and Leah could get in the house.

"Why are you taking pictures here?" Declan asked.

Shawn squeezed Juliet's hand and Juliet nodded to tell him it is ok to tell him that they were engaged.

"Well Declan, Jules and I are getting married. Where we are standing right now is where she kissed me that kind of got our relationship started. You were upstairs with Gus when all this happened." Shawn explained.

"Wow. Congrats guys." Declan said.

"So you aren't mad at me?" Juliet asked.

"Juliet, I am not mad at you. I am a little upset that things didn't work out between us but I am happy for you." Declan said.

"Thanks Declan." Juliet said.

"Can we take the pictures please then we can get out of the awkwardness." Shawn said.

"Of course." Declan said.

"Ok Shawn, I want you to stand where you were when she kissed you." Leah said.

"Juliet I need you to go up to him and put your left hand on his chest where the ring could be shown and put your right hand around his waist." Leah said.

Shawn and Juliet did what Leah told them to do.

Leah snapped 2 pictures of them.

"Very nice guys." Leah said.

"Thanks Declan, for letting us use your house for like 5 minutes." Shawn said.

"It not a problem." Declan said.

"Bye Declan." Shawn said.

Shawn, Juliet, and Leah left Declan's house and headed to one of the last spots that Shawn had picked out.

"Shawn, now where are we going?" Juliet asked.

"We are going to the SBPD!" Shawn said.

"Why would we go there?" Juliet asked.

"Jules, you really don't remember 'Very Close Talking?' that is why we are going there." Shawn said.

"Oh yeah, after that bounty hunter case." Juliet said.

"Bingo. We are just going to act it out one more time like we did at your desk." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn arrived at the station and went in.

"Do you want to change to that vest you wore?" Juliet asked.

"Jules, I have your clothes also that you wore. Of course I have the vest." Shawn said.

"You remembered what I wore?" Juliet asked.

"Juliet, I have a photographic memory." Shawn said.

"Ok. Works for me." Juliet said.

They went in and changed. By the time Leah got there the couple was already changed and sitting at Juliet's desk laughing and cutting up.

"Sorry it took so long for me to get here. My car ran out of gas." Leah said.

"No problem. We were just sitting here talking about Lassiter." Shawn said.

"Ok. You two stand up and do the scene again for me please." Leah said. "Juliet, you might want to show your ring off."

Shawn and Juliet got into 'Very Close Talking' mode and Juliet put her hand on Shawn's shoulder so her ring could be shown.

Leah took 3 pictures of that.

"Jules, I have another thing for us to do at the station." Shawn said.

"Ok. What is it?" Juliet asked.

Shawn ran to the chief's office and said, "Where is the puppy at?"

"Here he is right here." Karen said handing the puppy to Shawn.

"Thanks chief." Shawn said.

Karen nodded.

Shawn walked back to where Juliet and Leah were.

"Ok. I got it." Shawn said.

Juliet gasped and said, "Shawn this isn't our dog."

"I know Jules, it is a friend of mine's dog. I asked if I could borrow him for today. He has been in the chief's office all day." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

"Ok you two, Shawn sit in Juliet's chair and Juliet get on Shawn's lap and Juliet take the puppy with you and both of you look at the puppy like it's your kid." Leah said.

Leah took those pictures and said, "Those were the cutest today."

Shawn looked at Juliet.

"Well this is our last stop. Thank you Leah for taking these." Shawn said.

"No problem guys it was my pleasure." Leah said.

"When will these be ready?" Juliet asked.

"They should be ready Wednesday. I will definitely let you guys know when they are ready." Leah answered.

"How much do we owe you?" Shawn asked.

"You owe me just $250 dollars. I told you I had a good discount going on." Leah said.

"Well here you go. I have it right here in my wallet." Shawn said.

Shawn grabbed his wallet out of the back of his pants and grabbed $250 to give to Leah.

"Thanks guys. I would love to do the wedding photography." Leah said.

"Will you please do the wedding?" Juliet asked.

"I would love to. You two are the cutest couple I have seen in a while." Leah said.

"Thank you for everything Leah." Juliet said.

"No problem guys. When is the wedding?" Leah said.

"It is May 6th." Shawn said.

Leah grabbed her phone out of her back pocket and put in the wedding date in her calendars.

"Ok. Looks like I will be seeing you guys in about 5 months." Leah said.

"Yep. See you soon." Juliet said.

Leah walked out of the station and into her car and took off to her office to get the pictures printed.

"That was short and sweet." Juliet said.

"I know. Are you hungry?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. Let's go drop off the dog and then let's go eat." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet left the SBPD and went to drop off the dog at his friend's house then went to go eat at a nice restaurant that Shawn couldn't even pronounce the name of.

"Shawn, thank you for getting these pictures done so quickly. I didn't want to fight them in the next 2 months." Juliet said.

"No problem Jules. I am excited about us getting married. I am also nervous because this is the first and last time that I am going to do this and I want to make it special for you." Shawn said.

"I am excited and nervous also for the same reasons. We still need to get the rings though." Juliet said.

"We will deal with those in April." Shawn said.

"Ok. Where did you get my ring at?" Juliet asked.

"I went to Jared. Is that where you want to get the wedding bands?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. I like the way they make their rings." Juliet said.

"Me too." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet ate their lunch and then went home to enjoy a peaceful day.


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday came faster than Shawn thought.

Shawn's phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn answered.

"Hey Shawn, it's Leah. Just wanted to tell you that your pictures are ready. Come by my office so you can pick them up." Leah said.

"Ok. Can you print some more while I am there?" Shawn asked.

"Surely. See you in a bit." Leah said.

Shawn hung up the phone and grabbed his keys and ran out of the Psych office.

Shawn put the keys to his motorcycle in the ignition and put on his helmet and took off to Leah's office.

Shawn arrive at Leah's office and went in.

"Hey Shawn." Leah said.

"Hey Leah, can I show you which ones I want printed?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Follow me to my computer." Leah said.

Leah pulled up Shawn's and Juliet's engagement pictures.

"Ok. I want three of everything. Wallets and some I put up around the house." Shawn said.

"Ok." Leah said.

Leah printed 3 of each picture and put them in a folder and handed them to Shawn along with the originals.

"Ok. I have your money right here." Shawn said.

Shawn handed Leah the $250 dollars that he owed her.

"Thanks Shawn, call me when the wedding gets closer." Leah said.

"Will do Leah. Thank you again for everything." Shawn said.

Shawn left Leah's office and headed straight to the SBPD.

Shawn got to the station, parked in his usual spot next to Juliet's green car.

Shawn got off his motorcycle and fixed his hair and grabbed the pictures.

Shawn walked inside to find Juliet at her desk doing paperwork.

"Hey Jules." Shawn whispered behind her.

Juliet jumped and turned around and jumped in his arms and said, "Hey Shawn. How has your day been?"

"My day has been great. How is yours? It looks like you are bored out of your mind." Shawn said.

"I am. There is nothing happening today." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet and said, "I forgot to give you a kiss when I walked in."

"Well I would like a kiss from you all the time." Juliet said returning the kiss.

Shawn pulled up a chair to Juliet's desk and pulled out the folder with the pictures in them.

"The pictures came in?" Juliet asked.

"Yes they did. I just got done picking them up from Leah. I had her print some more copies for us." Shawn said.

"Well, let me see them." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled out the original copies and handed them to Juliet.

Juliet gasped, "Shawn, these pictures are amazing. They look so good. I am going to take one and put that one on my desk." Juliet said.

"I am fine with that. That's why I had her print 3 copies. So I can one for my desk and one at the house. She also gave us wallets." Shawn said.

"Thank you for getting these today." Juliet said.

Shawn looked down at his watch and said, "Jules, don't you get off now?"

"You're right. It is 5. Let me go tell the chief I am leaving." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will come with you." Shawn said.

Juliet and Shawn headed towards the chief's office and walked in.

"Hey chief. I have some pictures to show you." Shawn said.

"Really Mr. Spencer? What might these pictures be of?" Karen asked.

"These are our engagement pictures." Shawn said.

Shawn handed Karen the packet of pictures so she could look through them.

"Mr. Spencer and Mrs. O'Hara, these are really cute. Very good. Now I hope one of these would be on the wedding invitations that you will be sending out soon am I right?" Karen said.

"Yes chief, they absolutely will be on them." Juliet said.

"We are actually going to send them out in March." Shawn said.

"That's fine. As long as I am invited I am cool with everything." Karen said.

"Chief, it's 5:15 can I go home now?" Juliet said.

"Yes you can detective." Karen said.

"Thanks chief." Juliet said.

Juliet walked out of the chief's office and got her purse and straightened her work area.

"Shawn, come here." Karen said.

"Yes chief." Shawn said.

"I want you to take care of her please for me. I mean that. If I find out that you haven't been caring for her things are going to happen." Karen said.

"I understand chief. I would never hurt Jules. She knows that." Shawn said.

"At least we have an understanding. Now don't we?" Karen said.

"Yes ma'am. I will see you tomorrow." Shawn said.

"Ok, Mr. Spencer. See you two tomorrow." Karen said.

Shawn walked out of the chief's office to meet Juliet outside.

"Shawn, why were you in there so long?" Juliet asked.

"She needed to tell me something." Shawn answered.

"Ok. That's fine. I know what she was telling you." Juliet said.

"You do?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn. She told you to take care of me. She gave me that speech this morning." Juliet said.

Shawn sighed of relief and said, "Glad I am not the only one who got that speech."

"Whatever. Come on lets go home." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules, I need to lock up the Psych office and then I will be home right behind you." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Juliet walked toward Shawn and kissed him in the parking lot. Juliet doesn't like to show affection at work, but Shawn he is a different story.

Shawn kissed her back with even a little more passion.

"Alright now. I have got to go." Shawn said.

Juliet pouted and walked to her car.

"Bye Jules." Shawn yelled.

"Bye Shawn." Juliet yelled back.

Shawn took off toward the Psych office to lock it.

Shawn got off his bike and locked the door to the Psych office and headed home.

Juliet got home before Shawn did and she went in the living room and kicked off her shoes and lied down on the couch.

Shawn walked through the door 5 minutes later with a bag in his hand.

"What's that?" Juliet asked.

"Picture frames." Shawn said.

"Good I need some." Juliet said.

"I needed some also. I got us a few to put around the house and a few to put on our desks at work." Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn put the bag down on the counter and walked toward the couch where Juliet was laying and lifted her feet so he could sit down.

"No problem Jules. That's what I am here for." Shawn said.

Juliet switched her position so that her head was in Shawn's lap.

Shawn played with Juliet's hair and said, "I can't wait to be married to you Jules."

"Shawn, I can't wait either. I hope these next 5 months will go by super-fast." Juliet said.

"I know. The theme and honeymoon planning needs to be done in January." Shawn said.

"Shawn, am I hearing you plan this thing?" Juliet asked.

"Since you asked Juliet, I have to admit I am planning this thing." Shawn said.

"I am very proud of you Mr. Spencer." Juliet said.

"Well, thank you Ms. O'Hara." Shawn said.

Juliet sat up on her elbows and Shawn bent down to kiss her.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Juliet got out of bed and fixed coffee. Shen then went to go wake up Shawn because he needed to get ready for work.

"Shawn, babe it's time to get up." Juliet whispered and rubbed Shawn's back.

Shawn rolled over to face Juliet and smiled and said, "Why Jules?"

"Because Shawn, you need to get ready for work." Juliet said.

"Why can't you stay in bed with me and not go anywhere today?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, I can't because when I make money the lights and stuff stay on and we are taken care of." Juliet said.

"Well in that case come here and give me a kiss." Shawn said.

Juliet got on the bed and sat down next to Shawn and kissed him.

Shawn got up and went in the bathroom to take a shower.

Juliet went back in the kitchen and made breakfast for her and Shawn.

Shawn came out of the shower 15 minutes later and went in the kitchen where Juliet was.

Shawn came out with nothing but a towel on.

Juliet looked up and saw Shawn and her mouth dropped wide open.

"Shawn, where is your shirt?" Juliet asked.

"My shirt? I don't know I was hoping you could tell me." Shawn said.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Well you need some pants also. Follow me into the bedroom and I will pick out your clothes."

Shawn took Juliet's hand and walked with her into the bedroom to get clothes.

"Shawn, put on a nice shirt and some jeans." Juliet said.

"Fine." Shawn pouted.

"You know, you act just like a child sometimes. Always begging for attention." Juliet said.

"Well you know Jules, I do like attention from you." Shawn said.

"Shawn you can't get that all the time." Juliet said.

Shawn put on his jeans and his shirt and pulled Juliet so that she was sitting on his lap and said, "I know Jules. That's why I try to get so much attention from you during the day!"

"Ok. Well get up and go eat and fix your coffee." Juliet said.

Shawn got up off the bed and went to go fix his coffee and eat breakfast.

Juliet got dressed for work and fixed her hair and then joined Shawn in the kitchen for breakfast.

Juliet looked at her watch and said, "Shawn we have to go. The chief has a briefing starting in 25 minutes. You are already on this case."

"Ok Jules, fill me in on the way." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet grabbed their stuff and went out the door.

"Ok Shawn, we have another bounty hunters case." Juliet said.

"What do you want me to do? Want me to be all heroic like last time and then come do 'Very Close Talking' with you before I leave?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. No 'Very Close Talking' though. Well maybe after. This guy is dangerous. I already let Gus know yesterday." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled into the SBPD parking lot and parked in his spot.

Shawn and Juliet both got out of the car and ran into the station.

"Sorry we are late chief." Shawn said.

"Mr. Spencer and Ms. O'Hara the case is solved. Lassiter caught him this morning." Karen said.

"Thanks chief." Shawn said. "I will see you at the house later."

Juliet walked Shawn out to Gus' car and said, "Don't go. I don't want to be bored all day. Please stay."

"Jules, you know I would love to but my mom is stopping by lunch to help plan the wedding." Shawn said.

"Why don't I come to lunch with you? I am sure Karen won't mind." Juliet said.

"Let's go see." Shawn said.

Shawn took Juliet's hand and they walked back into the station and went in the chief's office and said, "Chief, can I pick Juliet up around 12:30 for lunch?"

"Yes Mr. Spencer. Does this have something to do with the wedding?" Karen asked.

"Yes it does chief. Shawn's mom is meeting us for lunch to plan it." Juliet said.

"Well Ms. O'Hara, you do have 4 months until the wedding so I know it takes time to plan so yes you and Mr. Spencer can go to lunch." Karen said.

"Thanks chief." Juliet said.

Juliet left the chief's office while Shawn stayed.

Shawn texted Gus, "_Hey staying here today."_

Gus left the SBPD parking lot and went to do his route.

"Chief, I was wondering if I should bump up the wedding up." Shawn said.

"Shawn, it is your decision. I would love to help but I have a lot of work here to do. You can stay at O'Hara's desk today." Karen said.

"Thanks chief." Shawn said.

Shawn left the chief's office and grabbed a seat and put it next to Juliet's desk.

Juliet looked up from her work and said, "Hey. I thought you left. What are you doing here?"

"I was talking to the chief and I told Gus I was going to hang out here today, so Gus went and did his route." Shawn said.

"That's great. Now I can hang out with you all day." Juliet said leaning over her desk to kiss Shawn.

"Jules, you know your rule about no touching at work." Shawn said.

"The rules can't be broken a few times?" Juliet asked.

"I don't care. I like the rules being broken." Shawn said.

"Well, let me get back to work." Juliet said.

Juliet went back to work while Shawn sat on his phone playing _Candy Crush_.

12:30 rolled around faster than Shawn would thought.

"Come on Jules. It's lunch time." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Juliet picked up her purse and shut down her computer and left with Shawn.

"So Shawn, what are we doing about the wedding at lunch?" Juliet asked.

"Well mom wanted to discuss theme. I was going to go classic." Shawn said.

"I wanted to go classic also." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet went to the restaurant when Madeline was waiting on them. Shawn pulled up in the parking lot and they both got out at the same time and walked up to Shawn's mom.

"Hey Goose." Madeline said giving Shawn a hug.

"Hey mom." Shawn said.

"Hey Juliet." Madeline said.

"How are you doing today Maddie?" Juliet asked.

"I am doing well Juliet. How are you two?" Madeline asked.

"We are doing good!" Shawn said.

"Shall we get started on this wedding?" Maddie said.

"Mom, Jules and I decided that we want to go classic because it is our first and our last wedding." Shawn said.

"I think that is an awesome plan Goose." Maddie said.

"Thanks mom. Jules, anything you want to say?" Shawn said.

"No I think I am good." Juliet said.

"These four months need to hurry up. I am ready for you two to be married." Madeline said.

Shawn looked at Juliet and smiled and said, "Us too."

"This whole wedding is planned. I am going to leave it to you to order the plates, napkins, and invitations." Maddie said.

"Ok. I will be sure Shawn does that." Juliet said.

The three of them enjoyed their lunch and Maddie told Juliet some of Shawn's embarrassing stories.

"Well mom, thanks for inviting us to lunch." Shawn said.

"No problem Goose." Maddie said.

Maddie gave Shawn and Juliet a hug and then left.

"Lunch went better than I thought it would be." Shawn said.

"I know. I can't believe all we have left is the ordering." Juliet said.

"Let's order that stuff tonight when we get home. The invitations need to be sent out by next week." Shawn said.

"I agree." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet left the restaurant and went back to the SBPD to finish the day.


	8. Chapter 8

3 and a half months have already passed and Juliet and Shawn were getting the wedding bands today.

"Come on Jules." Shawn yelled.

"Hush Shawn, I am coming. I had to find my phone." Juliet yelled.

"Sorry." Shawn said.

They left the house and went to Jared.

Shawn pulled into the parking lot and they got out and walked inside.

"Ok Jules, pick the one for you and me." Shawn said.

"This is a decision we have to make together Shawn." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. Let's pick out yours first." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet looked for the perfect ring like Juliet had pictured it in her head.

"Shawn I found it." Juliet said.

"Really? I like that one. I already had that one made for you." Shawn said.

"Did you really?" Juliet asked.

"Yes I did. I wanted the ring to be just how you described it to me." Shawn said.

Juliet's eyes filled with tears and she leaned into Shawn and said, "That is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me. Thank you Shawn."

Shawn pulled her into a hug and said, "Jules, no problem. I want this to be special for the both of us."

Juliet looked up and said, "I know it is going to be really special because of what you did with the ring."

Shawn lifted Juliet's chin so he could see her eyes and he wiped the tears away.

"Let's go pick out my ring then we can go." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet poked around Jared for a few minutes then Juliet found the perfect one that Shawn would like.

"Shawn come here." Juliet said.

"Coming." Shawn said.

Shawn walked over to the counter where Juliet was.

"Look Shawn. That is the perfect ring for you." Juliet said.

"Did you customize this ring?" Shawn asked.

"No I didn't. I literally just found it." Juliet said.

"I like it. It's not too flashy but it has diamonds on it." Shawn said.

"Do you want to get it?" Juliet asked.

"Yes I do babe." Shawn said.

Shawn called over the jeweler who got their rings and then they left.

"Where to now?" Shawn asked.

"I already got my dress. That is sitting at my mom's house for when I go over there the night before the wedding." Juliet said.

"The invitations are sent out." Shawn said.

"We haven't picked the cake yet." Juliet said.

"I like cake." Shawn said.

"Let's get down to the bakery then." Juliet said.

Shawn drove to the bakery so they could get the cake.

"Shawn come on." Juliet said.

"I am coming. I was putting the rings somewhere safe." Shawn said.

"Well then ok. I wouldn't want them to get lost." Juliet said.

"Let's go eat some cake." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet walked in the bakery and looked at all the cakes they had.

"Hi, how may I help you two?" the person at the counter said.

"Hi, we need to get some wedding cake ideas for our wedding in 3 weeks." Juliet said.

"Why don't we go classic so it can match the rest of the wedding?" Shawn asked.

"You have a point." Juliet said.

"Can we please order just a plain wedding cake? I will tell my mom to swing by on the way to the wedding or do you deliver?" Juliet said.

"We deliver. We would be happy to deliver so you aren't in a rush on your wedding day." the person behind the counter said.

"Ok thanks. Here is the address and our phone numbers." Shawn said.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." the helper said.

"Well that was painless." Shawn said.

"I know. 3 weeks better hurry up! I am ready to be Mrs. Juliet Spencer." Juliet said.

"I am ready for you to be Mrs. Juliet Spencer also." Shawn said.

"Did you get the marriage license?" Juliet asked.

"Yes. I picked that up the other day so all we have to do is sign it." Shawn said.

"I am very proud of you Shawn. I like how you are helping with the wedding so much." Juliet said.

"Jules, this is special for both of us. I want it to be the best thing that has ever happened to you. Besides the day we started dating, got engaged, and have a baby." Shawn said.

"I know this will be at the top of the list." Juliet said.

"Good girl. That's going to be at the top of my list also." Shawn said.

"Where do you want to go Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Do you mind if we stop by my dad's house? My mom is there." Shawn said.

"Not at all. Let's go." Juliet said.

Shawn drove to his dad's house and pulled in the driveway.

Shawn and Juliet got out of the car and went inside the house.

"Dad!" Shawn yelled.

"Yeah Shawn." Henry said.

Henry walked into the living room where Shawn and Juliet were standing.

"Hey Goose." Madeline said.

"Hey mom. Missed you." Shawn said.

Madeline gave Shawn and Juliet a hug.

"Do you want a beer son?" Henry asked.

"No thanks, I am driving." Shawn said.

"Ok. Here's water." Henry said.

Henry handed Shawn the bottle of water.

Shawn and Juliet shared that bottle of water.

"So what did you two kids do today?" Henry asked.

"Well we went to Jared and got our rings and then to the bakery and got our cake that will be delivered that morning." Shawn said.

"I want to see the rings." Madeline said.

"Mom, there is only 3 more weeks. Can you please wait?" Shawn asked.

"Fine Goose." Madeline said.

"Shawn did the sweetest thing for me." Juliet said.

"And what would that be?" Henry asked.

"Shawn went to Jared one day before we went and he pictured the ring in his head while I was describing it to him and he had it sized and customized for me." Juliet said.

"Goose, did you really do that?" Madeline asked.

"Yes mom I did. I told her that I wanted this to be special for the both of us since this is our first and last wedding." Shawn said.

"You are damn right this is your first and last wedding." Henry said.

"I think they got that Henry." Madeline said.

"Well Shawn I am very happy for you and can't wait to finally have a daughter. Well a daughter-in-law." Henry said.

"Me either dad. But I want her as my wife." Shawn said.

"Well no shit Shawn." Henry said.

Shawn and Juliet chuckled.

"Well dad, we just wanted to come see you since mom is here. She said she is staying for a while so I want to see as much as possible." Shawn said.

"Thanks for coming by son." Henry said.

Shawn got up off the couch and offered his hand to Juliet so that he could help her stand up.

Juliet took Shawn's hand and got up.

"It is always a pleasure seeing you Juliet." Henry said.

"You too Henry." Juliet said.

"Bye mom." Shawn said.

"Bye Goose. Bye Juliet." Madeline said.

"Goodbye Maddie." Juliet said.

"I guess we will see you in three weeks. Our schedules are packed." Shawn said.

"Alright then. See you two kids on the 6th." Henry said.

Shawn and Juliet left Henry's house and went home.

"I need a nap." Shawn said.

"I also need one." Juliet said.

"Well then let's go inside and take a nap." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet went in the house and took a nap.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the night before the wedding and Juliet went in the bedroom and said, "Shawn, I am going over to my mom's house now. I will see you in the morning."

Shawn got up off the bed and ran to Juliet and said, "Are you sure you can't stay? What will I do without you?"

"You know the groom can't see the bride before the wedding. I am going to miss you. See if Gus wants to come over." Juliet said.

"Ok. But call me every once in a while ok?" Shawn said.

"Don't worry. We will see each other again at 10 tomorrow morning. That isn't even 12 hours." Juliet said.

"Ok. Well get packed. I will help you unpack while you pack." Shawn said.

"Shawn. I need to go. I love you. I will see you tomorrow morning." Juliet said.

Juliet gave Shawn a hug and a kiss before she left and left to go to her moms.

Shawn sat in the bedroom texting Gus to come over.

Shawn called Gus and said, "Hey Gus. Want to come over? I need somebody here at the house."

"Shawn, tomorrow is your wedding day. Get some sleep and I will be at your house at 8 tomorrow morning ok?" Gus said.

"Fine. I will see you in the morning." Shawn said.

Gus hung up the phone.

Juliet got to her parent's house and went inside. She went to her bedroom and put her purse down and grabbed her phone out of it.

She went into the living room where her parents were.

"Hey mom. Hey Lloyd." Juliet said.

"Hey Julie. How are you?" Lloyd asked.

"I am fine. Shawn is freaking out though." Juliet said.

"I am sure he will get over it." Juliet's mom said.

Juliet's phone rang.

"Mom, sorry I need to take this." Juliet said.

Lloyd nodded and Juliet went in her bedroom.

"Hello?" Juliet answered the phone.

"Hey Jules. Did you make it to your parent's ok?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I did Shawn thanks for checking on me. How are you doing? Is Gus coming over?" Juliet asked.

"No. He told me to get some sleep and he will be at the house at 8 tomorrow morning." Shawn said.

"Well listen to him. Get some sleep and I will see you in the morning. I will even call you to wake you up. Is that better?" Juliet said.

"Much. Love you Jules. Sleep tight." Shawn said.

"Night Shawn. Love you too." Juliet said.

Shawn hung up his phone and turned on the TV to watch basketball.

Juliet hung up her phone and went in the living room and said, "I am going to bed. I am really tired and I have to wake Shawn up before 8 tomorrow morning."

"Ok. Goodnight Juliet." Juliet's mom said.

"Night guys." Juliet said.

Juliet walked back into her bedroom and turned on the TV until she fell asleep.

Lloyd got up out of his chair and went to Juliet's room and turned off the TV for her because she was already sleeping.

Juliet got up at 7:45 the next morning and immediately called Shawn.

Shawn's phone rang.

Shawn answered his phone and said, "Hey Jules."

"Shawn were you already up?" Juliet asked.

"Yes. I got hungry and Gus got here a little early." Shawn said.

"I miss not being with you. It is no fun over here." Juliet said.

"I miss you too. Well I need to get in the shower and get ready." Shawn said.

"Me too. Love you." Juliet said.

"Love you too Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn hung up his phone and said, "Gus! I am going to take a shower. Get my suit out for me."

"Got it Shawn. It will be hanging on the back of the door." Gus yelled.

"Thank you." Shawn yelled.

Shawn hopped in the shower.

Juliet took a bath and had her mom do her hair like she wanted it.

Shawn got out of the shower and got dressed in his suit.

"How do I look Gus?" Shawn asked.

"You look awesome Shawn. You look really nice." Gus said.

"Let me put on my watch." Shawn said.

Shawn put on his watch and looked at himself in the mirror.

"What time do we need to be there?" Shawn asked.

"We need to leave now. We have to get ready and what not. With Lassie, your dad, me." Gus said.

"Ok. Let's get going." Shawn said.

"Do you have the rings Shawn?" Gus asked.

"Yes I do Gus. I put them in my pocket already." Shawn said.

"Good! Now let's go." Gus said.

Gus drove Shawn to the venue for the wedding.

Meanwhile at the O'Hara household.

"Mom. We have to leave in 30 minutes. The wedding starts at 10." Juliet said.

"I am almost ready. Lloyd is ready." Juliet's mom said.

"Well it is 9 right now. So hurry up." Juliet said.

Juliet's mom came down the hall with what she was wearing and Lloyd right behind her.

"Are you ready Julie?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes I am." Juliet said.

Lloyd and the rest of the people took off to the venue where Shawn was.

"I really hope the girls are there already." Juliet said.

"I made sure they were. The cake and everything is delivered. Gus called and said that Shawn was very excited. The whole wedding is going as planned. Almost everyone is there." Juliet's mom said.

"Thank God." Juliet sighed.

They got to the venue and Juliet went to her side of the building where she was supposed to go.

It was now 9:55 and the wedding was about to start. Juliet kept looking at the clock and waited.

Juliet saw her bridesmaids go out and it was almost time for Lloyd to walk Juliet down the aisle.

The music for Juliet and Lloyd came on and Juliet looked at Lloyd with a big smile on her face.

Lloyd and Juliet started walking down the aisle to where Shawn could see her.

Everyone stood up as the music began.

Shawn saw Juliet in the wedding dress she picked out and a tear fell from Shawn's eye.

Juliet got to the altar and Lloyd stayed right by Juliet's side.

Everyone sat down and Shawn and Juliet joined hands.

Juliet saw the tear mark on Shawn's face and smiled.

Shawn smiled back and let another tear fall.

""Dearly Beloved: We are gathered here, in the presence of God and of this company, that Shawn Spencer and Juliet O'Hara may be united in holy matrimony. We are here to celebrate and share in the glorious act that God is about to perform - the act by which He converts their love for one another into the holy and sacred estate of marriage.

This relationship is an honorable and sacred one, established by our Creator for the welfare and happiness of mankind, and approved by the Apostle Paul as honorable among all men. It is designed to unite two sympathies and hopes into one; and it rests upon the mutual confidence and devotion of husband and wife.

May it be in extreme thoughtfulness and reverence, and in dependence upon divine guidance, that you enter now into this holy relationship." Father Westly said.

"Being assured that your love and your choice of each other as lifelong companions are in God's will and that you have your families' blessings. I now ask. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Father Westly asked.

"Her mother and I do." Lloyd said.

Lloyd took Juliet's hand and placed it in Shawn's hand.

"The apostle Paul compared the relationship between husband and wife to that between Christ and the church. Marriage is a decision of two individuals to share the same type of pure, Christian love described by Paul."

1 Cor 13:4-8, Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails...

"This kind of love enriches each part of life and marriage enriches love. Two lives, shared with this kind of love, can hold more fulfillment and happiness than either life alone."

"Shawn, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Juliet, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?" Father Westly says.

"I am." Shawn answered.

"Juliet, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Shawn, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?" Father Westly asked.

"I am." Juliet answered.

"Shawn, do you take Juliet to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?" Father Westly.

"I do." Shawn said.

"Juliet, do you take Shawn to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to him in all things a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live? Father Westly asked.

"I do." Juliet said.

"I, Shawn Spencer, take thee, Juliet O'Hara, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith." Shawn and Father Westly said.

"I, Juliet O'Hara, take thee, Shawn Spencer, to be my wedded husband. to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith." Juliet and Father Westly

"Father in heaven, You ordained marriage for your children, and You gave us love. We present to You Shawn Spencer and Juliet O'Hara, who come this day to be married. May the covenant of love they make be blessed with true devotion and spiritual commitment. We ask that You, God, will give them the ability to keep the covenant they have made. When selfishness shows itself, grant generosity; when mistrust is a temptation, give moral strength; when there is misunderstanding, give patience and gentleness; if suffering becomes a part of their lives, give them a strong faith and an abiding love. Amen." Father Westly said.

"It is a Christian custom to exchange rings as a symbol of love. As the rings have no end so your love should have no end. As the rings are made of gold symbolizing purity, so should your marriage have purity. As often as either of you see them, you will be reminded of this moment and the endless love you promised."

"Shawn, what token to you give that you will perform your vows?" Father Westly receives rings and says to Juliet

"Juliet, do you receive this ring in token of the same?" Father Westly asked.

"I do." Shawn slides the ring on Juliet's finger.

"Juliet, this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love." Shawn and Father Westly say in unison.

"Juliet, what token to you give that you will perform your vows?" Father Westly receives the ring and says to Shawn.

"Shawn, do you receive this ring in token of the same?" Father Westly asked.

"I do." Juliet slides the ring on Shawn's finger.

"Shawn, this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love." Juliet and Father Westly say in unison.

"The candle represents the joining together of two individuals to live together as one in spirit. Shawn Spencer and Juliet O'Hara, the candle yet to be lit, represents the new family which is being created today. Shawn Spencer and Juliet O'Hara are leaving their families to make a new life together." Father Westly said.

Juliet & Shawn light candle.

Juliet, Shawn, & Shawn's dad sign license.

"Let us pray: O thou eternal God, who art our Father and our Friend, as you have heard these words of promise just spoken, may the Holy Spirit deepen in the mind of this man and this woman the sense of the sacred and binding power of their vows. And as in Thy Name these words were spoken to make these lives one, may your rich blessing be added. Give them Your grace and guidance that they may loyally fulfill the vows they have taken. May Your joy abide with them always, that thus they may be a blessing to each other, and to those about them, finding in the blessedness of the home life on earth a sample of the happiness of Thine eternal home. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." Father Westly says.

Juliet and Shawn join right hands.

"What therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as Shawn and Juliet have consented together in holy matrimony, and have witnessed the same before God and this company and have pledged their love and loyalty to each other, and have declared the same by the joining and the giving of rings, I, therefore, by the authority of the state, pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ."

"The Groom may now kiss the Bride." Father Westly exclaims.

Shawn leans in and gives Juliet a kiss.

"I now present to you Mr and Mrs Shawn Spencer." Father Westly says.


	10. Chapter 10

After the wedding Shawn and Juliet ran into Leah.

"Hey guys. Beautiful wedding." Leah said.

"Thanks Leah. Did you get any good pictures?" Juliet asked.

"I did. The very first one I got was when Shawn let a tear fall when he saw you." Leah said.

Shawn turned his head away from Juliet and smiled.

"Shawn, that is sweet. I am ready to see them." Juliet said.

"When do you get back from your honeymoon?" Leah asked.

"We get back next Saturday." Shawn said.

"They should be ready by then." Leah said.

"Thanks Leah." Juliet said.

"No problem. Do you mind if I stick around and take some pictures of just you guys and family?" Leah asked.

"Yes. You can stick around. We don't mind." Juliet said.

"Awesome." Leah said.

Shawn took Juliet's hand and they went to have their first dance as a married couple.

The couple danced to _Cigarettes and Wedding Bands _by the Band of Horses.

"Shawn, this wedding is amazing. I like having everyone here. One big family." Juliet said.

"I do too Jules. I think everything went smoothly. I like the ring you picked out." Shawn said.

Lloyd cut tapped Shawn on the shoulder and Shawn backed out of the way to let Juliet and Lloyd dance.

Henry walked up to Shawn and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Son, I am very proud of you."

"Thanks dad. I have been wanting to propose for a while but I was afraid of what she might say. That is why I did it on our anniversary." Shawn said.

"That makes sense. Well I am glad you did. I like Juliet." Henry said.

"I do too dad." Shawn said.

Madeline came up and gave Shawn a hug and said, "Well Goose, you did it."

Shawn smiled and said, "Yeah mom. I guess I did."

"I am just happy I have a daughter now." Madeline said.

"Mom, daughter-in-law. She probably won't care." Shawn said.

Madeline chuckled and gave Shawn one last hug and went to talk with Gus.

Lloyd came over to Shawn with Juliet and said, "Now Shawn, I like you. Please take care of Juliet."

"Don't worry. I will take very good care of her." Shawn said.

Shawn sat down and Juliet sat on his lap.

"Well Mrs. Spencer, my mom said she is finally happy to have a daughter in the family. I told her to remember the daughter-in-law, but I told her that you probably wouldn't care." Shawn said.

"I don't care. I rather be called daughter than daughter-in-law." Juliet said.

"Good. I want cake." Shawn said.

Juliet and Shawn got up and went over to the cake.

Madeline said, "Already guys, Shawn and Juliet are ready to cut the cake."

Everyone gathered around while Shawn and Juliet cut the cake.

Juliet put her hand on the knife with her ring showing and Shawn put his hand over hers so that his ring was showing and they cut the cake.

Leah took a few pictures of that.

Shawn and Juliet cut the first piece of cake and put it on the plate and Shawn fed some to her and she fed some to him.

Shawn took the rest of the cake and shoved it in Juliet's face.

"Really now Spencer?" Juliet asked.

"Yes." Shawn said.

Juliet took the rest of her cake and shoved it in his face.

"Come on Jules. Look what you did. You messed up my face." Shawn joked.

"Well I am sorry. Let me help you with that." Juliet said.

Juliet pulled Shawn in for a kiss and kissed the cake off of his lips.

"Now my turn." Shawn said.

Shawn dipped Juliet and gave her a kiss to get the cake off of her face.

Everyone laughed.

Maddie cut the rest of the cake for everyone while Shawn was with Juliet and Leah taking pictures.

"Shawn, I got some good pictures of the cake in there." Leah said.

"Can't wait to see those." Juliet laughed.

"Alright, Shawn stand behind Juliet and wrap your arms around her waist and make sure your ring is showing. Juliet I want you to put your hands on his hands." Leah said.

Shawn and Juliet did exactly what they were told to do and Leah took a few pictures of them like that.

"Good." Leah said.

Leah did a few more poses and then went to go get the family and Gus.

Leah took pictures of just Juliet and her family. Some of Juliet and Shawn's family. And some with everybody in the picture.

"Alright guys, thank you for letting me take pictures." Leah said.

"No problem Leah. See you soon." Shawn said.

"You too guys." Leah said.

Leah packed up her camera and left to go to her office.

"Well Mrs. Spencer, are you ready to go?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Juliet said.

Shawn went up to everyone and said that they were leaving.

Juliet got ready to throw the bouquet of flowers.

Juliet looked at Shawn and Shawn nodded.

Juliet threw the flowers back and Gus caught them.

Shawn started to laugh his ass off.

Juliet turned around and saw that Gus caught them.

"Gus, dude what the hell?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn don't mess with me." Gus said.

Shawn walked up behind Juliet and grabbed her hand and said, "Gus, do you really think you are going to get married next?"

"You never know Shawn. Rachel and I are pretty serious." Gus said.

"Ok. Well we are leaving." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet went over to Lassiter and the chief.

"Guys that was a beautiful wedding." Karen said.

Juliet gave Karen a hug and said, "Thank you chief."

"I guess I have to get used to calling you Spencer now don't I?" Lassiter asked.

"I guess so. I do want to change my name plate on my desk chief." Juliet said.

"Ok. That will be taken care of before you two get back." Karen said.

Juliet stepped out of the way so Shawn and Karen could talk.

"Shawn, that was beautiful. I heard that you had Juliet's ring made just like she said she wanted it to be." Karen said.

"Yes chief, I did. She picked out mine also." Shawn said.

"Are you going to be at the Psych office much when you get back because I was thinking I could put a desk for you next to Juliet's or across from her desk." Karen said.

"I will be going to the Psych office every once in a while but I would love the desk. Even with a name plate?" Shawn said.

"Yes Mr. Spencer even with a name plate." Karen said.

"Thanks chief. Thank you guys for coming we appreciate it." Juliet said.

"We wouldn't miss it Juliet you and Shawn are family." Karen said.

Lassiter scoffed.

"What now Lassiter?" Karen asked.

"Nothing chief. I think family was an over statement." Carlton said.

"They are family Lassiter. Chill out." Karen said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and smiled.

"I guess we will see you in about a week or so." Shawn said.

"Yes you will. Congratulations guys." Karen said.

"Thanks chief." Juliet said.

"Now do we go to our parents?" Shawn asked.

Juliet grabbed his hand and dragged him to their parents and Gus.

"Well dad, I guess we are taking off." Shawn said.

"Where are you guys going?" Henry asked.

"We are going to Vancouver." Juliet said.

"Wow. Ok. I am sure that you will have a lot of fun." Henry said.

Shawn hugged his dad and then hugged his mom.

Juliet walked over to her parents and talked with them before Shawn came over there.

"Are you ready to go? I think Gus ran out of caramel." Shawn said.

"I am ready. Where is Gus anyway?" Juliet asked.

"He is right over there." Shawn said.

"Gus! Get over here." Juliet yelled.

Gus walked over to Shawn and Juliet and said, "What's up?"

"I am going to miss you dude." Shawn said.

"Me too buddy." Gus said.

"I am going to miss you Gus. See you in a week or so." Juliet said.

Gus hugged Juliet.

"Shawn. We are still a package deal right?" Gus asked.

"Of course Gus. Nothing has changed except I have a ring on my finger and I changed Jules' last name." Shawn said.

"Good." Gus said.

"See you later buddy. Call me." Shawn said.

Gus and Shawn fist bumped.

"Alright Jules. Are you ready now?" Shawn asked.

"I sure am. Let's go." Juliet said.

Shawn went around to open Juliet's car door and shut it. He then went around and got in.

"Ready for Vancouver?" Shawn asked.

"You bet I am." Juliet said.

Shawn leaned over the console and gave Juliet a kiss before taking off to the airport.


	11. Chapter 11

Shawn and Juliet took off to the airport.

"Are we changing our clothes at the airport?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn we are." Juliet said.

"Good. I am ready to get out of this suit." Shawn said.

"Shawn. Stop by the house please. We will get dressed there." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled into their driveway and they went in and changed and Juliet grabbed a few more things.

"What did you need to get?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. I had to put the cake in the fridge." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

They took off to the airport again.

Shawn pulled into the airport parking lot and they got out and went in and waited on their plane to be called.

Their plane was called and they boarded the plane without any troubles.

"Ready Jules?" Shawn asked.

"I sure am." Juliet said.

The plane took off and flew to the Vancouver airport.

"Shawn wake up. We are here." Juliet said.

Shawn woke up and said, "That was fast."

"It was 3 hours." Juliet said.

"I had a nice nap." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed and grabbed their bags from the compartment above their heads.

Shawn got up and stretched and helped Juliet with the bags.

"Let's go Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and walked off of the plane.

Shawn called for a rental car.

"Jules, the rental car is here." Shawn called.

Juliet got up and walked with Shawn to the rental car with their bags.

They got in the rental car and took off to their hotel.

They got in the hotel parking lot and unloaded the car with their bags and went to check in.

They checked in at the counter and went to their rooms.

"Shawn. This is a nice room." Juliet said.

"Thanks. I didn't know it was going to be this nice. It is kind of like the one that Despereaux paid for." Shawn said.

"Please don't bring him up." Juliet said.

"Ok. What do you want to do?" Shawn asked.

"I want some wine." Juliet said.

"That can be done." Shawn said.

Shawn called room service for some wine.

Room service got there and gave them their wine.

"Alright now where are the glasses?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. Let's look." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet looked for the wine glasses.

"Found them." Juliet said.

"Good job." Shawn said.

Shawn opened the bottle of wine and poured Juliet some and then himself some.

"Thank you Shawn." Juliet said.

"No problem." Shawn said.

"To us?" Juliet held her glass up.

"To us." Shawn raised his glass up and clinked it with hers.

They drank their wine and then went out for a nice dinner.

"Jules come on. I don't want to be late." Shawn said.

"Shawn, clam down. I am coming. I need to find my purse." Juliet said.

"I have it. It has been in my hands for 5 minutes." Shawn said.

"Ok. Let's go." Juliet said.

The hotel had a nice restaurant in its interior.

"I didn't know this hotel had a restaurant." Juliet said.

"I didn't either until I looked up the number and called here the other day." Shawn said.

"Hmm. It is very nice. Now I see why you brought another suit." Juliet said.

"Yes. That was packed at the last minute though." Shawn said.

"Well let's go enjoy ourselves." Juliet said.

"Do you want to sit at the bar or no?" Shawn asked.

"I guess we can sit at the bar. None of us are driving." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet went into the restaurant.

"Hi how may I help you two tonight?" the hostess asked.

"I have a reservation under the name Shawn Spencer." Shawn said.

"Ok. Would you like to sit at the bar?" the hostess asked.

"Please." Juliet said.

"Ok. Please follow me." the hostess said.

Shawn and Juliet followed the hostess and sat at the bar.

"Your waiter will be with you two shortly." the hostess said.

"Thanks." Juliet and Shawn said in unison.

"What do you want to drink Jules?" Shawn asked.

"I want a Long Island Iced Tea." Juliet said.

"Good choice I want that also." Shawn said.

The bartender came up to them and asked, "What would you two like to drink tonight?"

"Two Long Island Iced Teas please." Shawn said.

"Coming up." the bartender said.

The bartender fixed their drinks and gave it to them.

"Thanks." Juliet said.

"Are you hungry?" Shawn asked.

"Not really. After all we did have a big lunch. Do you just want to have a few drinks then we can go back up?" Juliet said.

"I like your plan." Shawn said.

They stayed at the bar for 2 hours and then Shawn said, "Jules, lets go up."

"Ok Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn took Juliet's hand and brought her up to their room.

Shawn unlocked their door and went inside.

"Jules, are you asleep?" Shawn asked.

Juliet didn't answer.

Shawn turned on the light and put Juliet on the bed.

Shawn pulled the covers on top of Juliet and then got in bed himself.

Shawn pulled Juliet close to him and kissed her and said, "Goodnight Mrs. Spencer."

Juliet smiled and whispered, "Goodnight Mr. Spencer."

They fell asleep.

The next morning Shawn woke up and saw Juliet looking at him.

"Hey Shawn." Juliet said.

"Hey Jules, did you sleep well?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. I did. Today is the first official day we have been married. It feels so weird." Juliet said.

"I have to agree. I am not used to a ring on my finger." Shawn said.

"Well I wore one on my finger for 6 months so I am used to it." Juliet said.

Shawn chuckled and picked up his phone to see if Gus called.

The rest of the week consisted of sight-seeing and shopping.

"Do we have to bring something back for my dad?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn you do." Juliet said.

"I will find him an ugly shirt so he can add to the ones in his closet." Shawn said.

"Ok. That's fine." Juliet said.

Shawn looked around the store and found a perfect shirt for Henry.

"Jules, come here. Look at this shirt. It is just so Henry." Shawn said.

"Get it. We have to leave in 2 hours." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed the shirt and put it in the basket with the other stuff Juliet didn't know he was getting.

"I can't believe this week has gone by so fast." Shawn said.

"I know. I miss home though." Juliet said.

"I know. I do also. What are we going to do when we get home?" Shawn asked.

"I think we should go see your dad and tell him we are back and give him his shirt." Juliet said.

"Fine. I guess we can go there. Are you going back to work next week?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Shawn. We just got married. I'm not on maternity leave." Juliet said.

"You mean you're not on maternity leave yet." Shawn said.

"What do you mean Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"My senses are telling me that we will have a baby in the very near future." Shawn said.

"Oh really now? Well I can't wait." Juliet said.

"Me either." Shawn said.

"Alright let's go pay for this stuff." Juliet said.

"I got it." Shawn said.

Shawn went and paid for the stuff and then met Juliet outside in the car.

"Ready to go home?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Juliet said.

Shawn took off to the airport and returned the rental car and paid its fee.

They did the whole routine over again like they did on the way there.

They boarded the plane and left. The plane touched down in Santa Barbra and Shawn and Juliet got off and went straight to their car with their bags.

"Ready to go to your dad's?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Shawn said.

They loaded the car and took off to Henry's house.

They got to Henry's house and got the bag with his shirt and went inside.

"Dad. We are back." Shawn said.

"Hey guys. How was Vancouver?" Henry asked.

"It was really pretty. We had so much fun." Juliet said.

"Oh and dad we got you this." Shawn said.

Shawn took out the shirt and handed it to Henry.

"I like it. Thanks guys." Henry said.

They visited with Henry for a little bit and then went home.

They got home and unpacked from their trip.

"Shawn. We need to go get our wedding pictures tomorrow." Juliet said.

"I know. We will." Shawn said.

After they got settled in at the house they sat down on the couch and watched TV.


End file.
